A Boy and his Raven
by Long untold tale
Summary: Raven gets captured! Beast boy wants her back,Robin is mad,Star is cunfuzled,and Ctborg is jealous! Maybe some humor to. BBRaeCy
1. Default Chapter

Hey every one! This is me .well.yeah .anyways.

Raven is captured by Slade. Robin is mad. Beast boy is devastated, star is confused, and Cyborg is jealous?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but I don't.

It was a normal day. Everyone doing what they do best. Except Beast boy had a little something on his mind. Raven. Yes, the changeling was in love. But what he didn't know is that Cyborg his eye on the same girl. (Oh dear.) "Beast boy this is the fifth time I've beating you and you haven't said a word." CY said looking confused. "Hmm? Oh I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Beast boy said shaking his head.

Raven walked in with her book and sat down near Beast boy. Beast boy just looked at her quick and turned around. "You better not be looking at my girl." Cyborg whispered in Beast boy's ear. Beast boy looked at him with a firm face. "Your girl? She's not going with you." Beast boy said with a stone cold face. "She will be. I'm asking her out later." Cyborg said as he got up. "Later ya'll I Have to prepare for a special time tonight. Beast boy heart sank. Sank right to his feet. "He can't." Beast boy said to himself._' Maybe I should ask her first. But what if I get turned down .Cyborg doesn't deserve her. He doesn't pay enough attention to her._

Beast boy walked over to Raven." Hey Raven how you doing?" Beast asked just standing there.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking beast boy." Raven said this in her normal monotone voice.

"Um Raven I– "Beast boy was cut off by the siren.

"Slade." Robin said like he always does. "He's down town! Titans lets go." Robin said running out the door.

Every one ran out the door except Cyborg. "They can handle it." Cyborg said getting ready.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"YAAAA!" Robin Kicked Slade causing him to fall.

Beast boy morphed into a rhino and charged after him. "DRONEZ!" Yelled Star as she fought them. Raven levitated a bus and slammed it upon the drones.

Five Drones were walking closer to Raven. "Azerath , METRION Z-" Raven was cut off by a hand covering her mouth swiping her away in to the darkness. "If you are smart you will not struggle." Slade said tying Raven up. "What if I do?" Raven snapped back eyes starting to glow. "Then all of your friends and the city will be destroyed. I am Wearing a patch the will sense when I am hurt by you. Causing my under ground explosives to engage in a blast of great strength. "Slade said very sly like. Raven's eyes grew wide. "I ...will do what ever you wish." Raven said putting her head down. "I knew you would." Slade laughed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where's Raven?" Beast boy started to panic.

"Let's sear-" Robin was cut off by a large screen appearing on a near by bill board.

"Hello Titans. You might recall your Friend Raven. Well she with me now. And I would like to see you try to take her form me." Slade said in his normal 'MWHAHAHA I'm evil' voice.

"What have you done with her?" Beast boy yelled.

"Oh don't worry, green one, she's fine. She's just on my side now. Have fun titans!" Slade said and the screen went blank.

Beast ground his teeth at the thought of him even touching Raven.

"Come on Titans we have to come up with a plan." Robin said being picked up by star to fly home.

"We have to take action! We can't just let her sit there with that guy! He might hurt her!" Beast boy said waving his arms in the air.

"Beast boy I doubt he will hurt her. Right now that's his weapon. "Robin said being lifted in the air.

Beast boy let out a sigh and morphed into a hawk and flew home.

(A/N Well? How is it so far? I'm trying my best. please R&R. I do not allow Flames. I burn easily thank you.)


	2. Sorry

IM discontiuing this story for I can't think anything up. sry ppl


	3. yay

My friends encouraged me to continue so0o0 I will!!!!!!! but not right away.


	4. Stench

(sry it took me so long I have been so busy.so here we go on with the story)

The here titans returned home to find an odd smell reeking through the tower.

"What is this strange smell ,Robin?"Starfire asked.

"To tell you the truth Star I don't know…But I hope it goes away I can't think with such a stench." Robin said waving his hands around.

Beast boy walked over to the windows and opened them to let out the horrible smell. The titans Went throughout the tower turning on fans and opening windows.

Beast boy walked into Cyborg's room to find him getting ready for Raven. Beast boy was quite mad that Cy did not come to fight with the team.Cyborg threw away a bottle which was filled with cologne.

"So that is where the stanch is coming from." Beast boy said in an angry voice.

"What's with you? You seem cranky." Cy pointed out while looking at him self in the mirror.

"You want to know? You actually care? Well if you were fighting today you would know!" Beast boy said starting to walk away but was stopped by the half machine.

"Dude chill what's up? "Cy asked nicely.

"Raven was taken by Slade! And you weren't even there to help us fight!" Beast boy said in his squeaky voice.

Cyborgs mouth dropped open and his eye grew wide. "Why aren't you out looking for her?"Cyborg said in a panic. Beast boy let out a small sigh to refill himself of patience.

"Robin thought it would be better it we waited and come up with a plan .He is working on it now if you want to help us." Beast boy said calmly.

Cyborg nodded and followed BB down the hall.

"Um cy?"Beast boy asked.

"Yeah?"

"please...wash of that cologn it smell really bad."

(AN sry its short but im really tired.please R&R.thanks.)


End file.
